


The Siren, The Savior, and The Survivor

by UmbreonTheShiny



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is a bit of a racist at the start, But He Gets Better, F/M, Female Agent 4 (Splatoon), Female Agent 8 (Splatoon), Male Agent 3 (Splatoon), So.... Spoilers?, Starts at the end of Octo Expansion, Tartar OC (Splatoon), sporadic updates at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonTheShiny/pseuds/UmbreonTheShiny
Summary: A storyline that has been brewing that I have finally decided to write down. Staring my own interpretations of the characters. I hope you enjoy! ^_^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Warrior From An Ended Era

“Nice Work! I’ll fire at the neck next! Gimme a sec...” Marina says as she sets up the next volley of Hyperbombs to be launched.  
“Agent 8! Take a break near the point on its neck” Cap’n Cuttlefish instructs Agent 8.  
“Got it Cap’n!” Agent 8 cheerfully responds.  
“Uhhhhh, my head”  
“Agent Three! Are you alright?”  
“What happened Cap’n?” Agent 3 asks, holding his head.  
As Agent 8 detonates the Hyperbombs that had launched onto the statues neck, Cap’n Cuttlefish explained to Agent Three what had happened after he got knocked out and was mind controlled.  
“Ok- time to aim for its back! Calibrating…”  
“Watch your back Agent Eight! You got Octocopters incoming!”  
“Octarians. Why is it all ways Octarians.”  
“You got to lay cover fire for Agent 8 and take out those Octocopters Agent Three!”  
“Why?” Agent Three growled as his left eye turned red.  
“Because she’s preventing the end of the word!”  
“Fine, a TEMPORARY truce.”  
“I think you would have a better time using this.”  
Cap’n Cuttlefish passes Agent Three his Bamboozler. Agent Three, as his eye changed to lavender, just waves it away, instead turning a diale on the side of his Hero Shot. In an instant the Hero Shot was swapped for a Hero Charger that Three had added a scope to.  
“We’ll need to get closer to get you in range then Agent Three”  
Before the helicopter could move closer, Agent Three fired what looked like a condensed blot of ink and it took out two octocopters that were behind Eight and detonated the next hyperbomb while narrowly missing Eight herself.  
“Hey! That almost hit me!”  
“ _If I was allowed to hit you, I would have done so, next one could go right between your pretty little eyes if you want._ ”  
Both Marina and Eight were taken back by how fluently Agent Three spoke Octarian.  
“Oh, Preparing to fire at its arm! Hold on a minute…”  
“Yo, Eight! Get to the satue’s right arm. Stay focused and don’t mess up!”  
Agent Three continued to pick off the sanitized Octocopters as Agent Eight went around the other side of the statue. As Three took aim at a sanitized Octosniper that was peeking from the side of the statue, Marina had notice the faint sound of singing, different to her and Pearls song that was blaring from the big speakers. She realized that Agent Three was singing Tide Goes Out, and she was filled with fear.  
“How can you snipe and sing at the same time? Wouldn’t it be distracting?”  
Instead of responding to Pearl’s questions, Agent Three continued to pick off sanitized octarians.  
“Hey! I asked you a question!”  
“Quiet pigmy, I’m trying to concentrate.”  
“ WHY YOU-“  
“ Please excuse Agent Three, he gets... irritated quickly if he gets interrupted while trying to concentrate. As for the singin’, he says that helps him concentrate.” Cap'n Cuttlefish explains while cutting of Pearl.  
“I-i-it’s you, isn’t is? Y-y-y-you’re the- the”  
“Siren of the Surface. Nice to hear you still fear my songs, Octarian.” Agent Three finishes with a smirk. “Shouldn’t you be deploying more of those bombs, to finish the task at hand?”  
“O-oh yea. This is it Agent 8. Dropping 10 on the head!”  
“Watch out Agent 8, ya got Octocommanders takin’ aim.”  
“You know Cap’n’, since getting separated from you underground, the Octarians that I faced don’t look like regular Octarians.”  
“Hmm, that is true Agent 3. I have noticed that as well. We can talk about that later though.”  
The Cap'n responds, hoping to get 3’s full focus back to the fight.  
“Five remaining, ready there pigmy.”  
“Almost. AND STOP CALLING ME PIGMY! … There’s one hyperbomb left Agent 8.”  
As 8 reaches the final hyperbomb, she gets knocked off by an octocopter that managed to slip by Agent 3’s shots.  
“NO!”  
“Slippery bastard.” Three says as he shoots the octocopter and the final hyperbomb. “Can’t have you getting all the glory Octarian.”  
As Agent 8 superjumps back to the main copter’s platform, Marina runs some quick calculations on her computer.  
“The energy reading don’t indicate a full charge, but it looks like it’s going to fire anyway!”  
“Number 10,008… No test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans. But now you will blend into… the perfect world the administrator envisioned. Farewell 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a ci-tzzt”  
Everyone jumps back a bit.  
“Shut the fuck up you stupid phone.You ready yet… Pearl was it?”  
“I just need a bit more time”  
“We don’t really have much of that Pearly.”  
“Oh ye of little faith Octarian. Cap'n, Got the key?” Agent 3 says as he turns a diale on the side of his Hero Charger and it swaps to his Heo Shot.  
“Yea, I think so.”  
“Permission to use it?”  
“Use what?” Marina asks, as Pearl, 8, and her are a bit confused at what they are talking about.  
“Well you see, 3 is a bit of a”  
“Cap'n we don’t have time for an explanation. If you won’t let me use that I can just use a normal one to buy some time.” Agent Three says, verging on yelling as he left eye turns red.  
“Yes, you have my permission Agent Three.” Cap'n Cuttlefish reluctantly says as he pulls out a small key and hands it to Agent Three. As Three’s tentacles start glowing, indicating a special is ready, he inserts the key into the diale on the side of the Hero Shot and turns it, summoning what looked like a giant missile.  
“Is that an Inkstrike?”  
“No.” Three replies with wide eyes, a wicked smile, and a wild laugh as he inserts the key into a slot on the side of the missile. As the key is turned, the body of the missile begins to glow with a lavender glow.  
“InkNuke Test number 1 ready to launch. In 3.” Agent 3 shouts as his eye turns the same lavender hue.  
“Wait! Test 1!” Agent 8 realizes.  
“2..”  
“THIS IS UNTESTED!?” Marina questions.  
“1…”  
“YOU’RE CRAZY!” Pearl yells.  
“We know. LAUNCH!” Three yells as he slams a button on the side of the missile.  
At the same time the InkNuke is launched, Pearl deploys her Killer Wail. As the beam from NILS Statue collides with Pearls Killer Wail, the InkNuke continues toward the statue. The InkNuke flies past the cannon and into the “mouth” of the statue and detonates. A sphere of lavender ink expands out from the point of impact, similar to a Booya Bomb. Then, as the ink sphere reaches the “mouth”, it compresses and becomes a violent beam into the sky and water, much like a normal Inkstrike. Three is wide eyed and laughing like a mad squid while the others look on in shock. Cap'n Cuttlefish notices that Three’s left eye is green and gives a light smile as the NILS Statue sinks in to the depths.  
“IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!!!! HAHAHA”  
“You had no idea it would work!? You used this LIFE AND DEATH situation to TEST that thing!?”  
“Why are you complaining? It worked didn’t it?”  
Pearl, fully irritated with Three, winds up a punch as Marina tries to stop her, having read the reports of those unlucky enough to do physical combat with the Siren. Three easily catches Pearls punch and lifts her up by her hand to his eye level. Pearl is surprised by this feat of strength from such a scrawny squid.  
“Just because you’re an Inkling we’ll give you this warning. Try that again, and you won’t be singing for a while.” Three says as his eye and ink turn blood red.  
“Now Red, you need to settle down. The fighting’s over.”  
“The fights never over Cap’n, you know this.” He says as he drops Pearl and super jumps to one of the hanging speakers a ways away.  
“Just give him some space, he should calm down, eventually.” Cap’n says, wishfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. I would like to first say that I am not the best of writers and will never claim to be, so any input/comments are welcomed.


	2. Warrior of Inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Agent 4 and actually get a description of the three agents.

Deep in the crater that is known as Octo Canyon there stands the base of oportations for the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Out from an elevated grate, jumps the newest member of the Splatoon, a young inkling girl with yellow eyes and ink, and a twirled tentacle covering her left eye, dubbed Agent 4.  
“Agent 4 reporting for duty” She says with a quick salute to the two older inklings that were waiting for her as she grabs her Hero Shot. “Does this have anything to do with that pinkish beam from earlier?”  
“So you saw that too then. Yes that is what we called you here for.” The grey tentacled inkling replied.  
“Is it an Octarian weapon?” Four asks with a hint of worry in her voice.  
“Not that I can think of. They wouldn’t have enough power to use it even if it is.” Notes the black tentacled inkling.  
“Callie, do you think it could be that?” Asks the gray tentacled inkling.  
“Would Cap’n give him permission Marie?” Callie asked back with a worried look on her face.  
“Do you two hear singing?” Four points out.  
The two “sisters” stop and listen. And, sure enough, there was the sound of music interjecting through static.  
“Could it be?” Callie starts, turning to Marie.  
“Who is it?” Four asks, quite confused.  
“Agent 3, do you copy?” Marie half yells.  
Then, through the static, a response can be heard.  
“You don’t have to yell Agent 2. I’m not deaf over here.” Agent 3 retorts.  
“Oh thank Cod you are ok, is Cap’n Cuttlefish there with you?” Callie asks half relieved.  
“Yea he’s near, hold on a bit.” 3 replies. After a few seconds Agent 3’s voice comes back through the headset, “Cap’n, it’s for you.”  
“Hello?” An older squid can be heard from the other end.  
“Gramps!” Both Callie and Marie exclaim in unison.   
“Ah, good to hear you girls again. Everything going alright?” Asked the Cap’n.  
“Ehhhhh, kinda.” Callie nervously replies.  
“There are a few things we will have to fill you in on when you two get back.” Marie says.  
“Well we are about to land, best be givin’ the headset back to Agent 3.” Cap’n Cuttlefish notes.  
“Wait! Landing? Where?” Callie tried to catch Cap’n before he handed the mic off.  
“We are landing at Moray Towers.” Answers Agent Three.  
“We will be right there.” Callie answers quickly.  
“Ok, we will wait for you, then you can explain what is going on.” Agent Three responds with a tinge of annoyance.  
After a short trip, the three agents arrived at Moray Towers and spotted the helicopter sitting on the landing pad. As they approached the landing pad, Agent 4 saw standing there was a thin but well toned squid standing next to an older squid. There was also a nice looking octoling taking in the sights. And next to them was… Off The Hook! After a slight jab in the side from Marie, Four snapped out of her daze, she was here on agent business after all.   
“Ah, there you two are.” The older squid said with a smile.  
“Please don’t do anything like that again.” Asks Callie while she gives the frail squid a hug.  
“You had us worried Gramps.” Adds Marie.  
“Sorry about that girls.” Says the elder squid, apparently Cap’n Cuttlefish, as he rubs the back of his head. “I had Agent Three and Eight with me.” He adds with a smile.  
“Ok, now it’s time for an explanation on what’s going on here.” Said the male squid as he approached. Four, now having a better look at him, noticed that his ink color was a pinkish color, similar to the beam in the sky from earlier. His left eye matched his ink color, but his right eye was... different.   
“Uh Three, is your eye ok?” Callie asked, looking quite worried.  
“What’s wrong with my eyes?” Responds Agent Three inquisitively.  
“Your right eye is different.” Marie answers.  
“Different how?” Three asks, looking annoyed at the two dancing around the problem.  
“It would be better if you saw for yourself.” Callie says while handing him a mirror.  
Agent 3 opens up the pocket mirror and upon seeing his reflection, his left eye and ink turned red. Four noticed that Marina slightly took a step back as Pearl ducked behind her. Four then heard a cracking sound, and saw that Three's arm was shaking a bit. She could swear that she saw his left eye turn white.  
“Red, please calm down.” Marie requests, looking quite worried, while placing her hand on Three’s shoulder.   
“Yea, turquoise doesn’t look bad on you.” Callie adds, trying to be reassuring.  
“That fucking phone.” Three says under his breath as he tosses the mirror back to Callie.  
“Where are you going Three?” Marie asks as Three starts walking away.  
“We need to shoot something.” He replies before superjumping away.  
“That could have gone better.” Callie says after a few seconds.  
“It could have gone much worse.” Marie counters.  
“We should get Gramps back home now. Why don’t you show Agent 8 around Inkopolis, Agent 4” Callie suggests, nudging Four forward.  
“That sounds like a good idea Callie, Pearl and I need to get back to the studio to announce the next stage rotations.” Marina adds with a smile, also nudging Eight forwards.  
“Yea, the best way to experience Inkopolis is to just jump right in!” exclaims Pearl.  
“O-ok” Agent 8 hesently says, slightly started by Pearls sudden enthusiasm.   
As the Idols and the Cap’n leave, Four got a better look at Agent 8. She didn’t appear too different from the octolings Four had faced while retrieving the zapfish, at least in height and apparent fitness. Eight’s tentacles framed her face nicely, and her clothes seemed to be made out of an elastic kind of material with the left sleeve missing. But the most interesting aspect of Eight where her eyes.  
“I-is there something on my face?”  
Four jolts back a bit, realizing that she was staring. “Oh, no. It’s just that you... have silver eyes.”  
“They are actually just grey.” Eight replies, slightly blushing while rubbing her left arm.  
“Well, I think they’re cute.” Four says with a slight blush herself. “OH! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sasha. What’s yours?” Four says with an outstretched hand.  
“Oh, mine is Olivia.” Eight replies, taking Sasha’s hand and shaking it.  
“We should be off, Inkopolis waits for no cephalopod!” Sasha says with a smile while pulling Olivia along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as Sylvanium mentioned, this is a crosspost from FF.net. As always, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
